Lyra's world
Lyra's world was one of the many parallel worlds in the multiverse. Geography Continents The continents appear to match almost exactly the seven continents of our world; the symbols on the alethiometer detail Africa, America, Asia and Europe, and Antarctica and Oceania are mentioned in the 'Globetrotter' maps. Countries The land of Lyra's world was divided politically and geographically into countries. Some of these countries were alike to those in Will's world, for instance England, however some took on a more obvious parallel history, for example a distinction is made between Muscovy and Tartary. Seas and oceans Much of Lyra's world was covered in water. There were several known seas and oceans: *Baltic Sea *Great Northern Ocean *German Ocean *White Sea *Arctic Ocean , Appendix *Atlantic Ocean *Peaceable Ocean As well as these major oceans there were some known minor seas: *Bering Sea *Beaufort Sea *Sea of Okhotsk *Laptev Sea *Barents Sea *Black Sea *Kara Sea *Mediterranean Sea Solar system In Lyra's world, there were only six known planets, including Earth, that revolved around the sun. This solar system sat in a galaxy called the Milky Way. Three of the names of these planets were known: Earth, Venus and Mars. The Earth also had a moon which orbited it. History Thirty thousand years ago, the early humans first encountered Dust. Xaphania later intervened in the evolution of the humans who lived in that world by giving them consciousness. Its history diverted from that of our world in that John Calvin became a pope instead of breaking away from the Holy Church and forming his own church. Under his authority, the power of the Holy Church became more dominant in daily life and throughout Lyra's world, and after he died the Magisterium in Geneva replaced the Papacy as the Holy Church's authority. Technology Technology in Lyra's world was quite advanced, although it had an outdated appearance. Anbaricity was used to power lighting and appliances, including computers, which were known as ordinators. It was considered unusual for women to wear trousers in Lyra's world. Digital cameras (which Lyra describes as "little black cases") were unknown to Lyra's world. Cats were seldom kept purely for companionship, being put to more useful tasks such as catching mice. Terminology *Anbaricity is equivalent to electricity in Will's world *Experimental theology is equivalent to physics in Will's world *Electrum is equivalent to amber in Will's world Fauna The fauna of Lyra's world was largely similar to that found in Will's world. There were some notable differences, however. Humans Humans were the dominant sentient species of Lyra's world. In this world, the soul of a human was visible externally as a dæmon. Notable humans from Lyra's world included Lyra Silvertongue, Lord Asriel, Marisa Coulter and Lee Scoresby. Witches in flight]] Witches were humanoid beings who had dæmons which took the form of birds. Witches had a much longer lifespan than humans and were adapted to live in the cold North. Notable witches included Serafina Pekkala and Ruta Skadi. Panserbjørne , a panserbjørn]] Panserbjørne were a sentient species of polar bear with opposable thumbs. They crafted armour from sky-iron. Iorek Byrnison was king of the Svalbard panserbjørne. Cliff-Ghasts Cliff-ghasts were ostensibly sapient flying creatures with scavenging habits. They accurately predicted the war between the Authority and Lord Asriel. Flora growing in the North]] Many of the plants in Lyra's world were similar to those in Will's world. A notable exception was bloodmoss, a plant known for its curative properties, and cloud-pine, a type of tree with magical properties. Another plant was the Harp-flower.His Dark Materials (play), programme Dates Lyra's world has mainly the same dates as other worlds however April contains an extra day, 31 April. Appearances *''Northern Lights'' *''Northern Lights - The Graphic Novel'' *''The Golden Compass (film)'' *''The Golden Compass (video game)'' *''The Subtle Knife'' *''The Amber Spyglass'' *''His Dark Materials (TV series), Series 1 *Lyra's Oxford'' *''Once Upon a Time in the North'' *''La Belle Sauvage'' *''The Secret Commonwealth'' References it:Mondo di Lyra pt-br:Mundo de Lyra ru:Мир Лиры fr:Monde de Lyra Category:Worlds